


Twice as Good

by reallyjustforporn



Series: Piss Slut Adventures [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Desperation, Desperation Play, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Pants wetting, Panty wetting, Pee, Piss, Urine, Voyeurism, Voyeuristic Fantasy, Watersports, Wetting, purposeful wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyjustforporn/pseuds/reallyjustforporn
Summary: Piss Slut is feeling insatiable, so she decides to have twice as much fun!(Stand alone erotica in a series of stand alone erotica.)





	Twice as Good

Hey everyone! 

Today was quite a day. I got back from a road trip feeling incredibly horny, so I immediately went to my room to have some fun. I stripped down to just my underwear and pulled out my vibrator. The underwear I had been wearing at the time had been on its last legs, so I decided to give it a final salute goodbye by just ruining them. 

I put my vibrator against my clit and relaxed. I started pissing almost immediately, and I switched on the small device. I masturbated as the rivulets of piss ran down my thighs and onto the hardwood floor of my bedroom. (Normally I wouldn't piss in my dorm, but I was just so horny!) The first burst of piss had been big, but as I got closer to cumming, the streams started dwindling. Finally, I orgasmed powerfully, and piss sprayed out of me. I rubbed myself through the aftershocks and stood in my mess. 

After a few minutes, I finished coming down from my orgasm, so I relaxed and let the last of the piss go. I felt so naughty. I try not to piss on the dorm floor (for damaged), but doing it felt so amazing. A huge puddle was growing beneath me as I let it all go. I watched the piss dribble from my panties on to the floor below, sometimes trailing down my legs before it touched the ground. It drove me wild. I wanted to do more. It was really hot, but it wasn't enough to sate me, so I made a plan.

I drank several glasses of water, and lay down to take a nap (which I needed). When I woke up, I already had to piss really badly, but I wanted my bladder to be more full. So I got up, drank another glass of water, and went online for a little while. When I started to get really desperate, I put on the jeans I was planning to wet, curled back up on to my bed, and watched some videos of people peeing. Every splash in the videos made me have to piss even more. Soon, I realized it was now or never.

I wrapped a towel around me and grabbed my vibrator; it was time for round two. I stepped into the shared bathroom in my dorm and hurried into the shower stall, trying desperately to hold my piss in. Standing had made me even more desperate, and for a moment, I was worried I would have a real accident.

When I got in the stall, someone came into the bathroom to piss. They were male and tall enough to see over the stall wall of the shower (the badly designed stall only has walls that are 6 feet tall). I voyeuristically wished that he would look into the stall and see me. I was only wearing a pair of dark jeans, my tits were bare and my nipples hardened from being so horny. My hair was all messy masturbating and napping, and I was clutching my vibrator in my hand. What a sight I must have been! I wanted him to look over, eyes wide, and realize what I was going to do. I wanted to make eye contact while I wet myself. I wanted him to join me.

Sadly, he didn't see me, and just left.

As soon as the door closed behind him, a small stream of piss squirted into my jeans. I gasped with need and arousal, and I frantically shoved my vibrator down my pants (thank goodness it is waterproof). I turned it on and let go a little. Piss leaked out of me as I masturbated, and I came hard (grip the wall so you don’t fall over hard). When I finished masturbating (for the fourth time since I got home), I let go completely and soaked myself.

The piss spurted out of me, and it felt heavenly. It streamed all the way down my left pant leg, soaking it, and then my right (after I adjusted). I must have pissed for a full minute; I had been holding so long that I just couldn't stop. The shower stall's floor was a huge puddle of slowly draining piss, and my feet were splashing around in it. When I was getting close to done, I pulled my pants down a little and let the piss splash around my legs. I like to watch the stream as it flows from my pussy into the pants and saturates them.

As the last droplets of piss dribbled down my legs, the door to the bathroom opened again. I quickly turned on the shower to wash away the piss, but I couldn't wash my jeans, because they made a noticeably different sound than water on skin. I stood there, blushing furiously, in piss soaked jeans, as someone did their business on toilets. It was super scary (and exhilarating). I was worried they would notice the smell of piss or see me or something. They left with no comment, and I finally was able to clean up.

I took the shower head and rinsed off my pants. At one point, I put the shower head down my pants so I could feel it run down my jeans like piss, and it felt amazing. After my jeans were clean, I peeled them off and hung them on a handrail in the shower. I showered and washed my body before gathering everything and hurrying back to my room. After that, I did a load of laundry and masturbated one more time. It was a wonderful way to spend the day.


End file.
